1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic direction indicator cancelling apparatus for use, particularly, in motorcycles.
More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic direction indicator cancelling apparatus wherein the turning angle of the handlebar is converted into an electrical signal so as to be processed by the control circuit which does not respond to a turning angle during travel at a certain low speed, while the control circuit detects a predetermined signal level when the turning angle makes a change from a maximum (or minimum) value so that the operation of the direction indicator is cancelled automatically when the handlebar is returned to the center position following a turn during normal driving conditions. The cancelling signal is fed back within the control circuit so that the circuit is initialized upon completion of the cancelling operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant has proposed an automatic direction indicator cancelling apparatus, for use in motorcycles, which operates by detecting the turning angle of the handlebar. This apparatus comprises an electrical circuit for processing signals and the circuit is arranged in consideration of the driving characteristics of motorcylces such that the circuit does not respond to the swing of the handlebar during low-speed driving, while it responds correctly to the movement of the handlebar during travel at a predetermined speed. Thorough studies have been continued for dealing with further specific driving conditions of motorcycles, and have led to the present invention.